


Descendant Effect: Deleted/Pre-Series Scenes

by Psycheen



Category: Descendant Effect, Original Work
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, M/M, Pre-Story, referenced relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycheen/pseuds/Psycheen
Summary: A scene i wrote before I wrote the book, one of the earliest bits that had popped into my head. This is more or less how i see them ending up with Erin, possibly...





	Descendant Effect: Deleted/Pre-Series Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This is very raw and unedited, it's also not canon or maybe... extra-canonical, like 'outside' of canon... I might alter, or I guess actually DECIDE on, how Erin came to be with Davin and Eric at some point, but for now this is what I've got.
> 
> Desmond is in *asterisks* FYI, that's not how I ended up doing it in the book but i'm not bothering to change it right now, sorry...

It’s three twelve a.m. when Davin Kahye is drawn from the near trance like state he often enters when writing. He blinks strained green eyes as he tries to shift mental gears. The sound of a wailing babe is punctuated by a rapping at the door and some clarity bleeds into Davin’s awareness. *Someone’s at the door, and they have noisy brat in tow*

 

Davin mumbles “thank you captain obvious” as he slips from his chair, grabs his precious hat, and pads down the hall. Eric pops his head from their bedroom at the far end.

 

“It’s after three, you should have been in bed.” His glare is as ineffective on Davin as it is on his more rambunctious students.

 

“I was writing,” Davin says, as though that was all the explanation he need give.

 

Eric’s responding sigh and motion to open the door seemed to say it was.  
Davin does as told and tugs the door open to reveal a young woman with large frightened eyes, clutching a squalling infant in her arms. She pushes into the hall and slams the door closed behind her. Her breathing is so fast that Davin worries she will hyperventilate.

 

“Trish, what are you doing here? Why do you have a baby?”

 

“I didn’t know where else to go, Professor Douglas!” The womans head tips forward and tears begin to trace her cheeks. “It’s all so unreal! I never thought anything like this would happen! Not to me!” She begins to sob in earnest.  
Davin and Eric exchange a the kind of look only two who have been inseparable for years could decipher.

 

“Here, lets go sit down, we’ll get something warm in you and figure out what’s going on then shall we” Davin says taking her elbow gently and guiding her to the kitchen. “Eric, maybe you could see if the little one needs changing or something,” Davin gives a pointed look at his husband.

 

“Ah, yes, perhaps…” Trish release her hold on the child easily and covers her face with both hands as she visibly attempts to force calm.

 

Davin busies himself with the ritual of making tea for a guest, to long with Eric’s unapologetic British-ness, he supposes. He listens to the kettle bubble as well as Trish’s quieting gasps. As soon as the water is boiled he pours three cups and sits them on the table. “Sugar?”

 

“Please.” After sorting the tea things Davin sits in silence. He’s always found it best to let others talk, often the need to fill a silence will reveal more than any questioning ever could. He sees the small intake of air, the tiny wrinkle in her forehead, that will proceed a proclamation just as Eric steps into the room. As quickly as it began, the moment of discovery is over. *How disappointing*  
“What’s going on Trish?” Eric picks up his mug with decidedly more force than necessary, spilling it on the table.

 

Trish looks up at the dark haired man with no small amount of fear. He notices, of course he does, it’s always a risk, he’s intense. Davin watches as Eric consciously controls his features, the wrinkles on his brow smoothing and the tightness pulling the corners of his mouth down eases a bit.

 

Trish takes a deep breath and looks at the floor. “I didn’t know. I just thought… I’ve always been irregular and I’ve cycled at least once in the last few months. I didn’t even know it was possible.” She pauses to sip her tea and hold the mug close as if to chase off a chill the early summer air couldn’t banish. “I met him at this bar. He was so handsome, and kind. He treated me like a person, like he wasn’t expecting anything from me. We talked, we danced, we made plans. I saw him a couple times after. He was always nice to me but sometimes he’d get this look. Like he was seeing something else. He’d be looking right at some one but you could tell he was seeing something else. But I liked him so much, you know?”

 

Davin knew. Oh, how he knew. He watches the eddies of milk in his tea with undeserved concentration. *Well. This just got interesting* -Shut up-  
Eric slips into a chair beside his husband. “Please go on, as I tell all my students, I’m not going to judge you. I’m here to help, in whatever way I can. Davin too.”

 

Davin tries for a reassuring smile, he’s sure he fails terribly. He has a feeling he knows where this is going. -How could I have missed a Descendant, here in New York-

 

Visibly stealing herself, fingers white on her mug, Trish throws herself into the rest of her tale, as if to get it away from her as quickly as possible. “Long story short, I apparently got pregnant. I haven’t seen him in months, but the last time, the last time was so surreal. I almost think I must have been drugged or something. I went to his place, like we had planned, but there were people there. Like a bunch of FEDs or something, all dressed in black suits. I thought, you know, maybe they were there for something else, but they wouldn’t let me in, kept asking who I was there to see. I told them it was my boyfriend but they wanted a name. So I told them. All of a sudden they pushed me into the back of this van and took off! I didn’t know what was going on, I told them I didn’t know Mike that well but they just ignored me. They took me to some warehouse and tied me up, like some cliche movie hostage. I don’t know how long I was there but after a while I heard fighting. A lot of noise like somebody throwing things. A bright light under the door then everything went all quiet. Then he was there, like he just appeared right in front of me. He was all scratched up and bruised and stuff. He told me he was sorry and he’d make it all better. Then I woke up in my room, the next morning. When I went back to his place, it was as if he’d never existed. None of his neighbors knew him, the landlord said nobody had lived in that apartment. I thought I was going crazy except my best friend remembered him, and how much time I’d been spending with him.”

 

*well that was unexpected*

 

“OK, so why come to us, I mean, we’ll do whatever we can to help but, why us and not a friend or family member?”

 

“Because,” a surprisingly loud wail interrupted the conversation, “her.”  
Eric leapt from his chair and was half way down the hall before Davin gathered his wits enough to ask, “what about her?”

 

“You won’t believe me.” Trish rubbed the pad of her forefinger with her thumb. She straightened her shoulders and looked directly into Davin’s eyes. “She’s not human. Not fully at least, I mean. She glows, Mr. Kahye, and she hasn’t stopped crying for more than a few minutes all day. And she looks at me like he did. Like she’s not seeing me at all, I know babies don’t see well but this is something other. Something not right. I can’t… I’m just so scared! What if he was a demon or something, what if she’s, like, the anti Christ!?” Trish is back to the wide eyed hyperventilating look.

 

*Lets get a look at the babe, we’ll know.*

 

“I don’t think thats it. Demons don’t usually care to be ‘nice’ or make things better. Besides the fact hat they are extremely rare. But it may be that she’s something else. Why don’t you get some sleep, Eric and I can watch her for what’s left of the night, then, tomorrow, we’ll see, hmm?”

#

 

After settling Trish in the guest room Davin finds Eric in their bed, stroking the soft brown fuzz atop the once more sleeping head of a tiny red infant.

 

*Nope, definitely not a demon*

 

“Good news, baby is NOT a demon. Bad news, not entirely human either.”  
Davin approaches with no little caution, as good as Eric is with babies Davin is terrible. He sits with care at the very corner of the bed, as far away as possible. Eric graces him with a fond smile and tiny denying shake of his head. “You can’t be afraid of them, they can sense fear.”

 

“Are we talking about babies or…”

 

Eric huffs a laugh, “I suppose you’d prefer we were discussing some predator? Well, I guess we aren’t sleeping tonight?”

 

“Seems unlikely. Trish thinks the baby is the anti-Christ or something.” Davin stretches a finger toward the sleeping child.

 

“But she’s not, you just said she isn’t a demon.”

 

“True, but I also said I don’t know WHAT she is.” He runs a careful finger across her brow and then down her forehead to the tip of her nose.

 

“Davin!” Eric’s familiar scowl reappears.

 

“What? I was just checking.”

 

“You are awful.”

 

Davin shrugs but his soft smile says he knows Eric is only teasing. “I’ll get the chair from the living room, I have a feeling that’s where you’ll be spending the night.”

 

Eric nods, attention already on the tiny body stirring under his hand.

 

Davin creeps to the living room and drags the big leather armchair back to the bedroom where Eric has somehow manifested a bottle of formula or something for the baby. He wiggles the chair into position near the bed and grabs a blanket then motions for Eric to sit. As soon as he’s in position Davin tucks the blanket around him and fetches the hand towel from the bathroom for his shoulder. He takes off his hat and leans over to kiss Eric’s forehead.

 

The baby giggles.

 

“I didn’t know they could do that that young,” Davin stares wide eyed, he’s not used to laughter being a child’s response to him.

 

“They can’t. Not usually. Maybe what ever she actually is, is something that matures faster than average for human.” The baby has closed her eyes and stopped sucking on the bottle, off to dreamland again.

 

“I didn’t even think to ask what her name is…”

 

“I somehow don’t think Trish has given her one yet. I wouldn’t be surprised to find that she hasn’t even been to the hospital. She was terrified. Probably had the baby at home some time this morning, no idea what to do, finally got herself together enough to come here. You said she thinks the babe ids the anti-Christ? You know I talk about you a lot, how you investigate the occult in your free time. She probably thought we’d be the only ones to give any credence to her.”

 

*That’s cause she bat shit*

 

“Oh my god…”

 

“What does the nuisance have to say?”

 

“Nothing useful, I assure you.” Davin sits his hat in it’s place on the bedside table then scrubs the tips of his fingers through the short hair on the sides of his head before brushing the longer hair from his face. He flops backward onto the bed and flips the lamp on then clicks his fingers and the overhead light goes out.

 

The two men watch each other in the dim light.

 

“I love you, you know that right?” Davin says after several minutes.

 

“Yes, you only tell me everyday. At least. I love you, too.”


End file.
